berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 121 (Manga)
Synopsis Back in the barren wasteland where the Holy Iron Chain Knights have made their camp, they lead Guts between their large tents. He is restrained by stocks around his neck and one arm, and an iron ball around his right ankle. He is brought inside Farnese's tent and is fastened to the pole that supports it. She attempts to dismiss her soldiers, but they are hesitant to leave, fearing Guts may free himself and attack her. They finally leave when Farnese accuses them of believing she is an incapable leader. Farnese grabs a whip and begins to interrogate Guts. She asks for information as to his origins, his motivations and his objectives. The question only makes Guts chuckle, and he says that he suspects that Farnese has issues with her religion. She threatens him, telling him never to blaspheme. She then asks about his extensive arsenal, consisting of the Dragon Slayer, his repeater crossbow, his prosthetic arm that contains a cannon, throwing knives, several cannonballs, and finally, the Beherit. She is particularly interested in the last object, due to how odd it looks. She asks if it is used in pagan rituals or is in any way associated with heresy. She orders him to confess to his crimes, or else be tried and burned at the stake. Guts doesn't answer. Farnese angrily asks if Guts has nothing to say. In reply, he simply, and calmly, asks if she believes in God and demons. The question confuses her, but Guts asks yet another: he asks if she's ever met a god or a demon. Farnese claims that God makes his presence felt in all, though He exists only in Heaven and in the hearts of his believers. Guts scoffs at the answer and points out that it sounds rehearsed. He tells her to run off and pray in one of her religion's temples. The remark earns him a whipping. Despite the ends of the whip being tipped with small metal spikes, Guts barely reacts to it at all, and simply looks down at his own chest as the spikes tear his skin. Farnese yells that he has no right to speak to such a high-ranking member of the Holy See in such a way. Guts says that, like Azan's, her reputation will diminish should she remain so devoted to the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnese is now more distressed than angry, and whips Guts over and over again, despite the fact that he barely seems to register the pain. Azan enters the tent and is startled by what he sees: Farnese standing away from a wounded and bleeding Guts. He chastises her for injuring Guts, but she simply yells for Guts to be taken away. After everyone in the tent leaves, Farnese kneels before a statue of a hawk in flight and prays. As he exits the tent, Serpico grabs Guts' attention, asking the wounded Guts not to antagonize Farnese the way he does. Guts simply scoffs. Night has fallen, and Guts has been put in a short cage with only a tarp on top, to prevent any rain - should any appear - from falling on him. He is bothered by the biting cold, but knows something far worse is coming. As his Brand begins to bleed, he notices a spirit float up from the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Farnese * Puck * Azan * Serpico